ZeeKATA
ZeeKATA (tba) Basic Information Name: ZeeKATA Race: Darfellan Gender: Male Class: Totemist/Barbarian Alignment: Deity: None Age (Deian Years): 28 Age (Earth Years): 22 Notable Mechanics: 50ft Swim Speed, +44 modifier on jump, +12 on swim, without any ranks in it. He can hold his breath for a little over 20 minutes, he has blindsense in water due to his echolocation. He is illiterate. Notable Behaviors: His accent makes him speak in a rolling, drawling fashion, putting emphasis on the second part of a word, like you do in his native tongue. He also likes to bask in bright sunlight. Languages: A little bit of common, Sylvan, Hadozee, and his native language, Oceanic Weapon: His claws and teeth. Appearance Height: 6'4" Weight: 235lbs Eyes: Green Hair: Black seal-like fur covering his body, thinner but still present on his face, with a white spot on the left side of his face, extending down to his neck, another on his right shoulder, and another on the left side of his back. Armor: None, though it looks like he's wearing some sort of chitin breastplate while in battle. Clothes: ZeeKATA wears loose tan pants, tied with a black string at the waist. He usually doesn't wear a shirt. Soulmelds These are visible as semi-real when he wants them to be. Landshark Boots '''- while visible, orange fur a little thicker than his own grows over his feet and lower legs as well as his hands and up his wrists. They boost jump and give Tremorsense, as well as give him 4 claw attacks. '''Totem Avatar - while visible, Totem avatar makes ZeeKATA seems bigger, and more primal, you sometimes get the impression that he's on all fours, moving like an ape. They grant natural armor, additional hp, and more damage with natural weapons. Dread Carapace - while visible, Dread Carapace manifests as golden scales growing across ZeeKATA's back and shoulders. It grants a penalty to hit with his natural weapons, but grants additional damage with them. Pegasus Cloak - Pegasus Cloak manifests as a cloak of feathers across his back. It gives a boost to jump as well as a constant feather fall effect. Brass Mane - Brass Mane manifests by giving ZeeKATA the face and mane of a lion, it grants a bonus to intimidate. Ankheg Breastplate - this manifests as brown-green chitin armor. Unsurprisingly, it grants a bonus to armor. Krenshar Mask - this manifests by making ZeeKATA's face appear gaunt and bony, even making bone visible around the edges. It grants a bonus to jump and move silently. The numbers on these aren't listed because he can shift them by moving his essentia around. Backstory ZeeKATA was born on the uppermost island of Darfella, to a tribe of pirates. He never knew his father, as is often the way of things among their tribe. He excelled in his life there, doing well even despite his mother's death when he was 11. By the age of 18 he was leading raids on smaller ships, and bringing in more than enough food and treasure. Through that time he always felt like there was something more to the world, but he quelled that as best he could. On one fateful trip, he ended up on the central island of Darfella, after driving another ship to land there. After taking all the victim had, he explored the island for a bit. As he was doing so, he felt a tremor, and not long after the ground beneath him burst open. A bulette, a landshark, had burst out of the ground, with every intention of having pirate for dinner. ZeeKATA was only saved by a timely intervention on the part of a native totemist shaman. For several years after that day, whenever he could make time to head over to the island, he would, and he'd seek teaching from the shaman, named RaoMAN. He learned much about the power of magical beasts, and the place they should hold, in our reverence. Later, when he had his own crew, he taught them of the power that could be sought through these totems. And not long after that the whole crew ended up here, in Mehdok's Domain. Category:NPCs Category:Characters